


Horny stickman oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am super horny so you get this
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Horny stickman oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hnggghhhhh Reginald cute af (and I guess reader too)

You couldn't believe this was happening. You, the lowly (Y/N) at the very bottom of the Toppat Chain is being pinned down by the LEADER of the Toppat Clan "My my (Y/N) you're rather beautiful like this..." he whispered into your ear, before you could even respond he asked you a question "Do you want to start?" You jolted up. Foreplay maybe even sex with the Toppat leader, was this a dream!? "Y-yes!" You said haphazardly "Good, good...." Reginald barely holding back his lust now.

Reginald pulled you up but then pushed you down so you were eye level with his dick "Im-impressive..." you mumbled, awestruck. It was atleast 8 inches and it was barely erect "You know what to do, your not innocent." And indeed you knew exactly what to do, you licked the head and you swear you could hear a moan so you put at least half of it into your mouth, already scrapping the back of your mouth. Suddenly Reginald couldn't take it anymore and ragged your hair and pulled you all way to the base, it hurt so much but it also felt so good. You started sucking hard, "(Y/N) I'm cl-" he couldn't finish his warning because you decided to softly bite into the now fully erect dick causing Reginald to cum right into your mouth. You tried to drink as much it as you could but you had to pull away to breathe "(Y/N) I'm so sorry...I can make it-" You stopped him before he stopped wanting to fuck out of embarrassment "No I enjoyed it, please get to the penetration, please." He looked up at you "A-are you sure?" He said, shocked at your plead "Y-yes." Now unsure of your decision. 

He then pushed you down and lined his dick up "are you sure (Y/N)?" He questioned one more time "Y-yes please just do it" you said, every word dripping lust. He then pushed into you causing you to cry out of pain "Shhhh...It's alright just breathe" He said kissing away your tears "Just tell me when to thrust" Regi cooed "Y-you can start..." you whisper.

He started to thrust slowly making you gasp quietly "P-please, ah- faster, uhhh-" you moaned. Reginald heard your request and started going rougher and faster "Do you want me to cum in you?" He quickly asked "Y-Yes! Please give me your cum!" He then moaned in relief and came in you.

You both sat their for a minutes. Regi finally pulled out letting cum drip in your pussy for a bit. You then flopped onto the bed "You'll help with the kid, right?" You asked "Of course." He said, snuggling up to you.


End file.
